The White Ninja
by ANYTHINGGOES31
Summary: A new ninja is in town, and not only that, but Mike's cousin is staying with them for who knows how long. T for some kisses, really I don't think they're that bad but just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Supah ninjas

Owen x oc Mike x Amanda

A new ninja is in town, and not only that, but Mike's cousin is staying with them for who knows how long.

**I got what from holo gramps says from ninjago just so there is no copy right issues, I own nothing but the white ninja.**

The three ninjas stared at the ninja in white as he bashed some villain trying to steal another precious item.

Seriously this had happened every time this week when they'd tried to catch a bad guy. They'd start to get there flying stars handed to them when this white ninja would appear out of nowhere and save the day.

The three went home dejected.

"Man! I am so sick of that ninja!" Owen shouted as he ripped his mask off.

"Yeah, he always has the upper hand," Amanda said removing her mask as well.

"And what is up with that white? Ninjas don't where white!" Owen added.

"What do you think grandpa?" Mike asked as his holographic grandfather came into existence.

"What do I think?" Holo Gramps said sounding amused, "what I think is, this is a good opportunity."

"Opportunity? For what?" Amanda said.

"An opportunity, to sharpen iron," Holo gramps said with a smile.

"Sharpen iron?" Mike asked.

"Holo gramps this is no time for riddles," Owen said throwing his hands up.

Holo Gramps rolls his eyes, "What I mean iron sharpens iron, a little friendly competition never hurt anyone."

"Yeah unless these two compete," Amanda laughed as she threw her thumb at the two boys behind her.

"Hey!" the two boys said in unison.

Amanda laughed along with Yamato.

Holo Gramps smiled, "make it into a competition, it may help you," and he disappeared.

"Man, come on!" Owen whined.

"I think it's a good idea," Mike said.

Amanda looked at him and nodded, "I would like a challenge."

"Oh, and this hasn't been challenge enough?" Owen said as he tried to punch Yamato who caught it and flipped him.

"Well we have been sitting out just about all the fights this past month, we might be getting a bit out of practice," said Mike helping Owen up.

"You might be right," Amanda said as the three headed out of the dojo.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow," Amanda waved good-bye and exited.

What they failed to notice was the amber eyes peering into the window.


	2. Cookies

Chapter two, Cookies

**much longer chapter, enjoy.**

Mike and Owen continue to rummage in their lockers while trying not to barf. They had to run three miles for gym. Usually that wasn't an issue, considering they're secret workout, but today in the cafeteria was macaroni tacos and meatball and mayo sandwiches.

"Hey guys?" came a voice behind them nearly startling the tacos out of 'em.

"Man don't do that," Owen said clutching his gurgling stomach.

"Sorry," said Amanda, "but you know how we have names for our enemies?"

"Yeah?" Mike said trying not to toss his cookies to.

"Well I thought up a great name!" Amanda said excitedly.

"Really?" Owen said skeptically his nausea passing.

"Yeah its-" before she could say anything the bell rang.

The hall began to crowd and it was no longer safe to speak.

Amanda said good-bye and headed for her chemistry class.

Owen and Mike remained as they got their books for their next class.

Suddenly a girl burgundy colored hair came walking down the hall.

Owen and Mike had never seen her before, her eyes were an indigo and her pale skin reflected the deep blue.

She came up to them seeming skittish, "uh, hi. I'm new here and I need help finding a class. Do you think you could help me?"

The two boys stood dumbfounded as this girl stared at them hopefully.

Owen suddenly felt the nausea return. He felt the saliva begin to rise. He paled and ran as fast as he could to the boy's bathroom.

Mike smiled apologetically, and ran after his friend.

The girl turned to watch them go.

Amanda had watched the entire thing, and never had she seen Owen lose his cool like that, especially around a girl. He'd usually have some lame pickup line. She felt sorry for the girl who looked genuinely hurt.

She walked up to her with a smile, "don't mind them, they're just goofballs."

The girl looked back from the direction the two boys had ran off and to the blond in front of her, "I didn't scare them did I?"

Amanda laughed, "Nah, today's just an off day for them, come on I'll show you where you have to go, you know if that's okay."

"Sure, it's a free period but I can't seem to find the room."

"Don't worry, this school can be a labyrinth."

"Labyrinth? Never heard anyone say that, unless it was in a book or movie."

"Maze then? I don't know, it was just the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way, I just meant that, well, normal people would say maze or something and so I assumed that you are the critical type… ah this isn't coming out right, sorry, forget I said anything."

The silence that fell became awkward, finally Amanda said, "Well I'll take it as a complement, I'm Amanda by the way."

"Rachel Delerossa. And thanks for helping me, I hope we can be good colleagues. I didn't have many friends at my old school."

"Oh no problem, and I feel the same maybe later we could talk more?"

"Maybe tomorrow I have a prier engagement tonight, busy schedule you know?"

"Don't I know it, maybe after school we could grab a smoothie, I know a good place."

"Tomorrow then?"

"It's a date."

The two stopped at room 89.

"Oh do you want my cell number?"

"I don't have a cellphone, tight budget at home."

"Oh, well, I'll give it to you anyway."

Amanda quickly ripped a piece of notebook paper out of her folder and quickly scribbled six numbers down on it.

"Thanks," Rachel said taking the paper and heading into the room.

When Rachel entered she saw the two boys she'd talked to earlier, she decided it was best to sit away from them, but found there were no extra seats.

"There's that girl!" Owen whispered looking away and putting his hand up shielding her from view.

"Dude you're making yourself look stupid," Mike said forcing Owen's hand down.

Owen growled at Mike who growled back the two kept at it until a figure stood over them figuring it was the teacher the two looked up.

Owen let out a little scream and nearly fell out of his chair.

Mike quickly saved him the embarrassment by standing up and knocking his chair over.

The entire class looked back at them.

Mike quickly picked up his chair and Owen picking himself up off the floor turned back to his doodle.

"Um," came the mumble of the figure, "hi, I'm Rachel. Could I sit with you?"

Owen let out a desperate squeak.

"Uh s-sure go right ahead," Mike said through his teeth as he elbowed Owen trying to send the message to stop being a dofus.

"Thanks," said Rachel and sat down.

Owen sent a glare towards Mike, he already felt the second wave of nausea over take him.

"I'm Mike, and this is my pal, Owen," Mike said and slapped Owen on the back.

Owen gagged and quickly rushed out of the room.

"Will he be okay?" Rachel asked.

"Totally," and with that Mike disappeared out of the room as well.

"Man seriously? What is wrong with you today?" Mike scolded as he stood outside the stall.

"I blame… the meatballs." Owen said in between spews.

"But you've never acted this way around Amanda's friend what's her name," Mike continued knowing of Owen's Crush.

"Her name is… Kelly… and I didn't have… meatballs… when I talked… to her," he said barfing again and again, "and besides," Owen continued spitting the last bit of Macaroni out of his mouth. He stood and exited the stall.

Mike handed him a box of mints, "make sure to brush your teeth well when you get home," he teased.

"Ahahahaha shut up," Owen said shoving five mints into his mouth.

By the time they exited it was time for the next class.


	3. House Guest

Chapter three house guest.

The three walked into Mike's kitchen when they saw Mike's father, Martian talking to a burgundy headed girl with gleaming indigo eyes.

The three stopped short.

Martian looked up, "Oh, hey guys. Mike meet your cousin, Rachel."

The three stood dumbfounded.

"What?" Mike said, his head spinning.

Owen made squeaking sounds and felt like he was going to throw up for the third time.

Amanda was the first to extend the hand of welcome, "Hey Rachel nice to see you again."

"Fancy meeting you here to," Rachel nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Oh, you've met them?" Martian said feeling stupid and awkward.

"We met at school, but I never really got to talk to Mike," Rachel explained.

"Well then I'll let you get acquainted," Martian said hastily and left the kitchen.

"Excuse me," Owen said and quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Rachel looked a mixture of hurt and confusion, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend him."

"No, no, he's just being… Owen," Amanda said quickly sitting beside her. She gave Mike a look and he too quickly sat across from his long lost cousin.

"So um, your my cousin?" he asked.

"Yes, but on your mother's side," Rachel looked sad, "she was my favorite aunt you know."

Mike looked away.

"Sorry, um my parents are away with business in Tokyo and they only stayed long enough to have arrangements made for me to live here."

Mike's head shot up, "you're living here?"

Rachel looked surprised at the sudden reaction, "yeah, sorry it's kind of sudden."

"And my dad told me nothing about this."

"I didn't know that. I assumed you knew and was rather confused at why you kept running away."

"I didn't run away!"

"Well then to help your friend, but still I understand a bit more now."

"So you'll be staying here?"

"Yeah but I've been living in a hotel for the past month while my parents made preparations."

"You've been here for month? And we haven't seen you at school?"

"My parents hired a tutor so when I did come to your school I wouldn't be lost."

"Oh."

Owen came back down stairs and didn't meet the girl's eyes.

"Oh Rachel, this is Owen," Amanda said hoping to ease some tension.

"We've met," Rachel said, "I'm sorry I keep making you lose your cookies."

Owen's head shot up a wild blush appeared on his cheeks, "I, uh-no, um-you-I-uh-" he stuttered.

His two friends laughed as he hastily looked away from Rachel.

Hearing his friends sent an angry wave through him clearing his thoughts, "no, it's cool. I just wasn't feeling good today. Bad meatballs," he tried to play it cool though he couldn't look her in the eye so he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh well then I hope you feel better soon," Rachel said giving him a small grin.

He put his hands behind his head, and smiled cockily believe he'd saved himself some embarrassment when he fell backwards off his chair.

The other three stood immediately and looked over the table to see Owen sprawled on the ground, "you okay buddy?" Mike said trying to hold back a powerful urge to laugh.

"Yeah, could you give me a hand?" Owen said trying to get up.

Amanda, Mike, and Rachel helped him up.

He quickly stood. He forced a laugh.

After that Mike explained that she'd be staying with him to Owen who feared he'd lose his guts because nothing was left in his stomach.

Every time he'd come to see Mike he'd have to risk bumping into this girl.

Once everything was explained the three ran off to Mike's room and entered the Dojo.

"So we have another person we have to hide this from?" Owen said as Hologramps appeared.

"Who?" Hologramps asked.

"Mike's cousin," Owen replied grabbing his bow staff.

"Connor?" Hologramps asked.

"No Mike's other cousin," Owen said and swung the staff at Yamato.

"Mike has another cousin?" Hologramps asked.

"Apparently," Mike said grabbing his weapons.

"Who?" Hologramps repeated.

"Rachel Delerossa," Amanda said. She sounded like the only person who wasn't upset in the turn of events.

Hologramps expression changed though none of them could figure out what it was, "Rachel?" he almost sound like he wanted them to yell, "not! Sarcasm Hologramps get with the times." but all they did was nod.

"Oh. Oh dear," he muttered.

"What is it grandpa?" Mike asked.

Hologramps looked at his grandson, "Mike some things… sometimes things need to remain buried so that life can continue without agony, I'm sorry Mike I don't know what to tell you other than that."

"Really?" Owen said, "never a straight forward answer with you?"

Hologramps shrugged.

Suddenly alarms when off.

A screen popped up to show a security camera video of five bank robbers.

"Well it looks like its Supah Ninja Time," Owen said twirling his bow staff.


	4. Phantasm

Chapter Four Phantasm

**Holy nuts this is a short chapter. **

Once again, the white ninja appeared and handled everything. This time before the Ninjas even got there.

"You know, how can we compete if the other team isn't even around?" Owen said looking at the unconscious tied up bad guys.

"What are we even competing for?" Mike asked.

"I know, whoever catches Phantasm is the supreme ninja!" Amanda suggested.

"Phantasm?" Owen asked.

"What? He wears white and disappears without a trace," Amanda said defensively.

"Not completely without a trace," Mike said looking up at the nylon rope.

"Yeah but other than that, I think it's a good idea," Owen said.

"What's a good idea?" Mike said.

"Whoever catches… Phantasm, and reveals his identity, is named Supreme Ninja and the losers have to get the water for the winner," Owen explains.

"Agreed," Mike and Amanda say in unison and the three shake hands for it.

They then here sirens and quickly evacuate.


	5. Kunoichi

Chapter five: kunoichi

**(co. no. each) at least that's how I've heard it pronounced**

Owen went first.

First he got his staff broken, then he got his ego handed to him on a shiny silver platter.

Phantasm (he begrugginly agreed to call him that) had not only tied up the three thieves but also managed to beat him as well at hand to hand combat.

Next was Mike.

He set a trap for Phantasm which back fired when he wound up trapped in the net and was freed by none other than Phantasm.

When he tried to chase after him he lost him in the second hallway.

Last was Amanda.

The jewel thieves had been in the middle of having Phantasm kick their butts when she showed up.

After Amanda tried to get in on the fight she observed that Phantasm used Fans as his main weapon.

How this helped her was irrelevant in her trying to catch the elusive ninja.

The three failed each time they tried, so finally returning to the dojo backs aching and heads pounding they decided to give up.

"Give up?" Hologramps asked.

"We can't catch him," Mike said.

"Well, have you tried working together?" Hologramps suggested.

"But we're competing against each other," Mike protested.

"Perhaps you should be competing against yourselves," Hologramps said.

"So we're supposed to compete against ourselves while working together?" Owen said, "Like this isn't complicated enough."

"Well we are supposed to be challenging ourselves," Amanda said.

"Well I guess we'll have to challenge ourselves tomorrow," Mike said yawning.

The next night, the three jumped down from the ceiling and found Phantasm tying up the recent set of villains.

He turned to see the three looking at him. He stood still and waited for them to make the first move.

"You're going down!" Mike said readying his weapons.

"Am I being arrested?" Phantasm said something about his voice was strange.

"Ah… well no but—" Mike began.

"Then no, I won't be taken down today," Phantasm seemed to smile.

"Oh come on let's take him down now so we can get this over with," Owen said readying his new staff.

The three got ready to pounce when Phantasm looked confused, "Him?" he asked.

The three ninjas looked at each other, "yeah…" Amanda said.

"You think I'm a He?" Phantasm said with a shot laugh.

Now the three were beginning to notice some distinct features of the white ninja. His voice was high, he and a tight white suit on that showed off curves that just weren't seen on a normal man.

He was a She!

"Oh my gosh…" Owen breathed, "Phantasm's a girl!"

Phantasm let out another short laugh, "Phantasm? What is that?"

"Well we name out enemies, and you were like a Phantom so I though—" Amanda began.

She was interrupted by ex-Phantasm laughed, "I'm a kunoichi just like you, and if you wish to address me then I'd like it if you call by my preferred name."

"Then what should we call you?" Mike shouted after her.

The kunoichi seemed to smile at him, "Vendetta," then she threw a smoke bomb down on the floor and disappeared.


	6. Suspicion

Chapter 6 suspicion.

And so the competition was back on.

Both Amanda and Mike have failed its now Owen's turn.

The Fifth National Bank was being robbed.

Vendetta had already taken care of the Robbers so she turned to meet Owen, "well hello again," she said smiling.

"Hello," Owen said coming at her.

Immediately he tripped coming after her and his swing was thrown off and Vendetta used her fans to break his bow staff once again.

"Awe come on!" Owen whined, "That's the second time you've done that!"

Vendetta giggled then spun Owen around and held a fan to his neck, "you're funny."

"Uh, thanks?" Owen said as he turned around in her grip.

He stood face to face with an ember eyed, ghostly white masked face of Vendetta, "uhh," he said dumbly.

Vendetta giggled again and spun him around and he went sprawling onto the floor, "see you later!" and with that farewell she vanished.

The next day after school:

Rachel came up the stairs to Mike's room and heard them whispering.

"Guys I just don't get it!" Mike said frustrated.

"Get what?" Owen said.

"That Vendetta, how she knows where the bad guys are and exactly where _we're _going to be."

"Yeah that is weird," Amanda said.

"Well in her defense it isn't like two banks and the museum are being robbed in the same night as say the school is being blown up." Owen said.

"That's true, it's not like more than one robbery is going on at the same time. If she has even a fraction on the equipment we've got then it would be easy for her to pin point the location of the criminals relatively quickly," Amanda agreed.

"Yeah," Owen said giving Amanda a half irritated half board look, "what miss brainy-ack said."

"Sure but-"

There was a fierce knock on the door, "Mike?" came Rachel's voice.

"How long as she been standing there," Mike wimpered.

Rachel stood in the door way looking rather confused, "um, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" the three yelped.

Rachel gave them a smirk, "whose Vendetta? What equipment? Why are you guys whispering? And seriously how did you not here me come up?" there was a pause, "what are you guys hiding?"

"Nothing!" the three yelped again, she knew too much!

Rachel's smirk widened, "dinners ready Mike, if your friends are staying I suggested you come down soon or the food with get cold," with that she disappeared down the stairs.

"Oh no," mike breathed, "what are we going to tell her?"

"Maybe Hologramps'll know," Amanda suggested.

"We should go down though," Owen said, "if we disappear now, Martin may send miss nosy back up to check on us."

Mike nodded and the three went down to the kitchen.

**aaaaaaaaaaannnnd. We're done. Hope you're enjoying the story R&R por favor! Spanish for please! Oh by the way thank you to my two viewers. Katiex11 your reviews make me smile. And to the Guest, thank you so much for that review I wish I had a normal schedule to be able to update regularly but you can't rush creativity, trust me I've tried. Alright in the words of Katiex11: Bye :p.**


End file.
